Harry Potters twin goes home Accompanied by the Cullens
by niakias
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin, Her name is Niavias. After the battle that occurred in the chamber of secrets She tells Harry and her friends she's going for a walk and wants to be alone. Something happens but Niavias loses her memory adopted by the Cullens and the gains her memory back but its her third year and the Cullens go to Hogwarts with her.
1. almost time to go home

So there I sat, Bella's and Edward's adopted daughter, gapping at the giant of a man before me. Yeah my family consists of a bunch of sparkling vampires, but we seemed normal compared to this man, as he stood on the porch. We all had recently moved to England. They thought it would be better for me to be where they found me, abandoned in the woods at 13, with no memory. I had gained it back over the summer but I only suspected that Edward knew, wi him being a mind reader and all. I missed my wand, my friends, my robes. Most of all I missed Hogwarts.

"Niavias…?" came Renesmee's voice. No I'm not Renesmee. She is far more beautiful than I am.

I ignored her voice as the man set something on the ground and then left. I wandered out the door as soon as the guy was out of eyesight… well my eyesight that is.

"It could be dangerous! Wait till dad gets back." she hissed at me

I was overcome by curiousness that Edward had scared me. "Wait for me to do what?"

I knew what it was as I looked down at the rough wooden box about 17 inches in length and about 2 inches in with. Edward knew what I was thinking he had to know. Still silent I picked up the box. I opened it, and I knew the whole family was watching me by now. Just then to owls swooped through the open door, one was carrying a large package, the other had a medium package and a letter. I looked down at my wand. A note attached to it read,

_You may have need for this._

I took hold of my wand and smiled, it seemed to come to life in my hand. It was a 16 inch cherry wood, wolf hair, and eagle feather wand. I closed my eyes feeling it to my very soul. I opened them and my family looked at me in shock as one of the owl perched on my shoulder. I looked at Edward, he nodded and I then started for the other packages.

"They could be dangerous, Niavias!" shrieked Renesmee.

"They aren't Renesmee." I said as I grabbed the medium package. In it was something i hoped never to see. Waves of anger, hurt, pain, and sadness overwhelmed me. Memories of the Chamber of Secrets clouded my mind. The basilisk in all of it's glory.

"Niavias?" spoke Jasper uncertainly as I gazed at the basilisk's fang, covered in dried blood, mine, harrys and the diary's. My sudden mood swing must have confused him. I felt myself slipping the terror of that night enclosing me.

*Flash-Back*

"_Ginny…. Ginny Wake up. WAKE UP!" I screamed as Harry talked to the guy standing before the statue of Salazar Slytherin. They were talking and my curious moving towards the statue, I noticed the scales. _

"_Come my friend dinner awaits." it was parseltongue_

_The beast came near me, the crimson bird now flying overhead dropped something. Not only was there the sword of Gryffindor but the sword of my namesake, Niavias Loriasi. She was the twin to Godric Gryffindor. Harry ran past and grabbed the sword of Gryffindor. I watched him and grabbed the sword of Loriasi. As he distracted it I lunged at it from the left it's sweeping tail caught me sending me halfway across the dungeon. My head slamming into the ground my eyesight blurred. The memory of Tom Riddle laughed at us. The phoenix charged bravely at the snakes head, pecking at it's eyes, now just bloodied eye sockets. The giant beast only relied on smell and hearing. _

"_Harry!" I yelled distracting the beast as harry drove his sword into the snake but its tail lash at me sending me crashing next to Harry. Taking us but a moment we gathered ourselves, climbing up the bust of Salazar Slytherin. Standing side by side the huge snake opened up its jaws and as it lunged at us we stabbed the swords into its awaiting mouth. Its fangs dripping with poison stabbed into our arms my left his right. The snake screamed and hissed dying, the swords disappearing. Falling down the great statue our bodies already numb from oncoming death, they too took more toll. Barely making it to Ginny and the diary, the phoenix seemed to be crying. Its tears spilling on our forearms. The pain was receding, thinking I was dying I was surprised at being alive. The tears were healing us. _

"_Shoo! I forgot they have healing powers…."_

_It was too late his screams were piercing as we stabbed the fangs into the diary. After many stabs the memory of Tom Riddle was gone. _

"_Harry! Niavias! I'm sorry… so sorry. He lied, I trusted him." Ginny said abruptly waking._

*End Of FlashBack*

I stared down at the fang, Edward hissed and made a grab for it but stopped as he saw her eyes comeback with life. I stood there just staring no feeling whatsoever. Jasper even seemed uneasy. I shook my head and dropped the fang and moved on to the large package. Unwrapping it I saw my Nimbus 2000. Oh, how I missed flying. I missed Quidditch so very much, the freedom it brought.

"They sent you a broom, a broom!" Said Rosalie.

"My broomstick! Not a broom!" I said loudly looking straight at her.

"How could 12 year olds fight a giant snake?" said Edward, earning looks from the rest.

"Easy, Father, Don't look in its eyes, avoid fangs and have swords. Dont forget luck, or that diary." was all I said looking at my broomstick.

I looked at the medium package and opened it It was my invisibility cloak. Harry had one too. It came with a note too:

_Remember its easy to be caught visible._

I then looked at the letter, seeing what it was I was so happy. I would be going home, hopefully if my parents would allow it. It read;

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

**Students must have the Following**

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

4. Three white shirts for boys or blouses for girls

5. Two grey sweaters, vests or cardigans

6. Two charmable ties in house colours

7. One charmable winter scarf in house colours

8. Two pairs of trousers or shorts for boys, or skirts for girls

9. Three pairs of white knee socks or black wool stockings for girls, or grey knee socks or black ankle socks for boys.

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

**Required Textbooks**

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Muggles Who Notice by Blenheim Stalk

A Changing Subject: Transfiguration Basics by Dawnie Iris

Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp

The Standard Book of Spells Grade 3 by Miranda Goshawk

Hilary Stargazer's Guide to the Galaxy by Hilary Stargazer

Magical Draughts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

The Monster Book of Monsters

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Tremble

Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky

Ancient Runes Made Easy

Handbook of Do-it-Yourself Broomcare

Numerology and Grammatica

**Other Equipment:**

1 wand

2 cauldrons (pewter, standard size 2, copper standard size 4)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

1 basic potions ingredients kit

1 set of protective gloves

Quills

Inks

Parchment

Blank Journal

Muggle Pencil or Pen if taking Muggle Studies

1 abacus

Lunarscope

Crystal Ball

Students may also bring two familiars or pets, with one of them being an owl. Approved familiars are:

Toad

Cat

Rat

Pygmy Puff

Owl

I read it out loud to them. Rosalie huffed and Aliced seemed angry. They all seemed different even my parents. Thats when the Potter in me came out.

"How dare you! I'm going back. Hogwarts is my home. The only home I have!"

"You have this home." Said Esme

"Esme, I don't. I don't belong here. I've remembered everything, and I have to see my twin. I have to go back. Rosalie thought my broomstick was just a broom. It's more than that."

A loud knocking on the door sounded. The giant man I knew as Rubeus Hagrid stood on the porch. He knocked again, the door rattling on the hinges threatening to capsize. I rushed to the door flung it open and hugged my first and best friend.

"Niavias!" cried a voice and others chimed in. I knew them. It was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and oddly Professor Snape was there.

"Hey Nia, we've got to get you to Hogwarts, we'll tell you on the way. Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you." said Hagrid not looking at the Cullens, who now had them all surrounded.

"Nia, I've missed you, after the Chambers you said you we're going for a walk and we didn't find you, and never stopped looking." Said Ginny

"Don't ever do that again! We've lost our family, I can't lose you too." said Harry taking her away from Hagrid and hugging her tightly.

"Hey does it look like the pale guys are surrounding us?" said Fred

"Yeah it does." Said George

"Niavias…. Its sooooo good to see you unharmed." said Hermione

"Who are you? Niavias is not leaving. We won't let her go see some fool!" Said Emmet.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me again, Emmet! You may be a vampire but I will make your life hell. He's very much like Carlisle but far older." I yelled at him. Thats when Professor Snape did something wrong, he hugged me and brought out a portkey.

"The HeadMaster requested that I would take you shopping for your stuff and the Cullens are to come as well. The portkey will take us to Hogsmeade. There we will go by foot to the Castle. You will live there and in three days we will go to Diagon Alley." said Professor Snape.

"We'll go along then, but we must feed from animals. We are vampire but we only feed on animal blood."

"Becareful then, transfiguration is natural. Stay away from the Centurs and you'll be fine. There's deer in the Forbidden Forest. You will also join her classes." Said Snape still gazing at me.

"All must touch the Portkey, it'll be a tight squeeze but we can manage." Said Hagrid.

We all grabbed on, even all the Cullens. We appeared in the small busy village of Hogsmeade. It was beautiful. But I would need my permission slip signed by my guardians… the Dursley's. I wasn't going to be able to visit Hogsmeade this year or ay year.

"Not going to be able to come here either, made Aunt Marge swell like a balloon and she floated away." Said Harry


	2. Snape and Niavias

**"****Floated away?" I asked him, not want to hear his assurance. He nodded and looked down. "Well I guess that means, we could catch up a little…. perhaps."**

**"****You, Miss Potter and the Cullens are to go straight to The Head Master's office. I know you know the way Ms. Potter but I will show you again anyways." Said Professor Snape, shooing away Harry and my friends. Professor McGonagall smiled as she saw me go by. Without hesitating I was pulled into a very tight hug by her. I knew the Cullens had tensed. It was their natural reaction. **

** "****Oh, Ms. Potter we've been worried. Had half of Europe looking for you. It good that you are safe….. And these must be the Cullens. All the way from America. I do hope you'll be able to keep her in line. It nearly every time there's trouble she and her friends are always present and I wonder why."**

** "****I've been asking myself that same question, Professor." I said softly smiling.**

** "****The school has been different without you, even though there's so many students. I see you have your broom. I remember the day I caught you and your brother in the air when Madam Hooch was bringing Mr. Longbottom into the infirmary. You as one of the chasers and your brother seeker. The youngest in history ever to be on a Quidditch team." said McGonagall.**

** "****I must be getting them to the Dumbledore's office. So pardon us, Professor." said Snape. He was acting so strange, rather nice.**

** "****Follow me please. It just up the stairs." said Snape. We walked up the stairs us following him. I walked in and the minister was there too.**

** "****Ahhh Ms. Niavias I will talk to you in the morning you need rest. The Cullens please remain here."**

**I looked and i saw the swords in the glass cabinet. I pursed my lips and looked down at the ground. "Faux would have never came to you and Harry if you weren't being brave, selfless, and honorable. The swords are strong they take in whatever strikes them inducing it to be stronger. The sword of Niavias is far more complicated. Your mother named you after the bearer of the sword because you hold not only our kind of magic a deeper more ancient one. One that even Faux strains to hold. The bearer of this sword was born straight from the magical embers just like Faux here. Those embers leave their mark. Niavias could not only speak to snakes like Salazar but could out strength Godric, out wit Ravenclaw and could be far more gentle than Hufflepuff. She was the earth, air, water, and the fire. She remained to herself in fear of her power. It wasn't until the great war between muggles in the days old that she came out. She was still young but wise in all her years of living. She saw how the people fought and how the land was wilting. In her last bit of life she inflicted death upon herself, her power sprung forth and landed within certain people giving us power, giving us our magic. But Niavias was far from dead, Ms. Potter. Her spirit live on and in each generation of her descendants her spirit would reach out and give them ultimate power….. For you are this descendant." said Dumbledore. "I will speak to you more tomorrow. First you must rest. Professor Snape, take her to the Gryffindor Common Rooms.**

**We exited and as soon as we were in a hallway alone Professor Snape spoke up. "I understand what had happened was not your fault, You had me worried, Niavias."**

**"****Sir, you used my first name? And you are acting most strange… quite nice in fact." I said blushing a little. I was young in years but I was wise beyond my age, far beyond. You could say I had a crush on Professor Snape. And you'd be right. I knew it would never work so I wasn't to worried about it. Even my body was developed like I was in my 20's, however I still remained 13. **

** "****Am I not able to be nice, Niavias. I prefer the first name to your last. It suits you well." He looked away and I couldn't help but notice a blush. Odd Snape never shows emotion unless its hate for my brother, and my father.**

** "****I guess you are able to do so. Thank you, I think. Sir. I know my way to the Common Room. Theres no need to escort me there."**

** "****Niavias, Dumbledore would like to tell you first. There has been a break out at Azkaban, the prison. He's the notorious murderer Sirius Black. He's after you, he has a debt to settle with you and your brother. Potter will be here tomorrow. He's the one that sold your parents to Voldemort." he said softly hugging me, as I let my tears flow from being gone, from being so alone, from being reminded of my parents deaths and the betrayals. I buried my face into his chest, my sobs muffled by his robes.**

** "****I'm sorry Sir. I shouldn't be crying to you" And with that I sprinted down the halls and over to the staircases, I knew he was trying to keep up with me. I reached the door and She wanted the password. I didn't know but I was so emotional. I heard him call my name. I silently pleaded with her.**

** "****Please?" I asked**

** "****Very well just this one time. Those boys will always land a girl in tears." said the fat lady in the portrait. She opened up allowing me in. I ran to the couch. It was there I caved and started to doze off.**

** "****Don't run like that again, Niavias, please." damn how could she let him in here. I curled up in a ball hoping he'd go away. "Nia…. Please i've been forever hurting, know that I could never be with you, let me comfort you this one time."**

** "****Thats the thing Sir, you don't comfort me, my heart has chose, and it can not be. You get closer to me and I shall have to scoot back for I can not, nor will not have both of us pain." I said softly staring into the soft glow of the fire.**

** "****Nia, I'm sorry…. so very sorry." was all he said and wrapped me in his arms and just held me, flush against him. I felt free for the first time. Happy, content in his arms. But I knew this would be the first and last time he'd ever do such a thing for me. His lips brushed against the top of my head as I once again began to doze off.**

** "****What the heck is going on here!" I heard someone scream. It was morning and i was curled up into A sleeping Professor Snapes very comfy, pillow like body. And it was Harry who found us. I started crying and he started jumping to conclusions. "Did he hurt you I'm going to kill him. He touched you didn't he!"**

** "****No… Harry he didn't"**

** "****Then why would you be so close to him if he didn't force you to do anything?!"**

** "****Harry…"**

** "****I'm going to Dumbledore!" he yelled and Snape started to move slightly.**

** "****Harry, Shut up and Sit DOWN! Listen to every bloody word I have to say. He didn't not touch me in any unwanted manner nor inappropriate. He held me when no one else would. And Harry what the bloody hell is going on here, is a teen with a mind of an adult is in love! SO go tell Dumbledore that…. Then come back watch me pack my things and leave without another word! Do you comprehend me!?"**

** "****Uhhh, Hello, Potter. I will talk to you later Ms. Potter." said Snape avoiding my eyes.**

**Watching him leave was hard… He heard every word I said. It wasn't right I sat down and balled. I didn't move not an inch, not when the Cullens came in nor when it was time for dinner. I stared at the ever shifting flames. I never shifted not eve when Snape himself came, ofcourse he had other people with him, But I could feel his eyes on me. It was months 3 to be exact, the day before classes resumed that I moved. I didn't speak to anyone but I got up, went down the halls to the dungeons, the potions room to be exact and looked around, nt really taking in anything, just glancing."**

** "****Students are not allowed… ohhh Nia!" he rushed to hug me. And I cried, He held me tightly not letting go of my shaking form.**

** "****Why, why must we hide it. It tears me apart. its a chasm that froths and its turning into an abyss, sir."**

** "****Severus, Severus, Nia. To you I am Severus. An equal okay. It breaks me too, Nia. I hate to cause you so much pain and despair. All the Cullens have came to visit me. They seem to want to protect you. I'm here Nia, and will always be here."**


End file.
